world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special
The World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special is a World Race Series special event, the first once since Wisconsin Special 2 in 2015. This special event was set in Great Britain, the location for 2 of the finale races for the 2018 series. The race begins in a remote section of British countryside , filled with windmills, rolling hills and farmland as far as the eye can see. The race takes the drivers through Oxfordshire, past the historic Bamburgh castle near the ocean and the race ends in the Scottish city of Edinburgh, specifically Edinburgh Castle. The entire race is set during Christmas time, so the British countryside and forests are covered in a thick rolling layer of snowfall that fell not too long before the event took place. This race was meant to compliment the main series and give it some extra flair, unseen in the World Race Series after the World Race Series 2016's unique Prologue video. In all there is 12 drivers and the one that wins the race is crowned 'WRS Christmas champion'. In the end the race ends up being won by Alejandro Ventura. Plot While this is in essence, a standard WRS race, the 2018 Christmas Special is unique in how it was filmed. For the entire race, the viewers see the action from the viewpoint of one driver, Het Patel. This creates a sort of 'protagonist' that the viewers can follow through the entirety off the event from a perspective that is far closer to the action than simply watching the race primarily from trackside cameras. While this is a rather interesting concept explored in this special, the main reason for this is the limitations of the Forza Horizon 4 game engine, which does not allow recording of races from afar, but rather only from the perspective of one driver. This video is also rather uniquer due to the fact that the drivers in the top 5 positions can be seen in a roster at the top right of the screen when a position changes. The video begins with a panorama of the setting, with the camera rolling quickly over the quiet and calm British countryside that is about to be briefly awakened for the event. The video then introduces Het Patel , who has taken a trip to Britain for the race and can be seen driving to the starting line in his own personal car, a 1992 Ferrari Testarossa. Once there, the viewers are treated to the introduction for all of the drivers in the race as well as Het getting into his actual race car, a 3rd gen. Dodge SRT Viper ACR. Het begins the race in 8th place, and battles intensely throughout the race with several drivers including Jacqueline Hancock, Scott Tinter and at the very end, Alejandro Ventura. At the Bamburgh castle section, many drivers are caught off guard by the claustrophobic spaces presented by the historic complex. Mukrab Tesfasselasie loses her lead here that she has held for the entirety of the race and Het manages to reach first after leaving Bamburgh. While Het's Viper can slug it out in the corners, it soon becomes evident that he can not stay ahead in the straights as Alejandro passes him at the entrance to Edinburgh. In the end Het is also passed by Angelo Benfield and he takes 3rd place. As a result, Alejandro is crowned 'WRS Christmas Champion'. Driver Placings 1st. Alejandro Ventura 2nd. Angelo Benfield 3rd. Het Patel 4th. Gabriel Press 5th. Denzel Daza 6th. Scott Tinter 7th. Genevieve Ferrara 8th. Jacqueline Hancock 9th. Kalen Jinnah 10th. Manuel Lagunas 11th. Elias Mast 12th. Mukrab Tesfasselasie World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special Soundtrack *Intro song: Burl Ives- Holly Jolly Christmas (1964) *Driver Gallery song 1: New Colors- Catharsis (2018) *Driver Gallery song 2: VOYAGER- Expresos Flamingo (2018) *Race song 1: Makoto- I don't wanna wake up (2017) *Race song 2: Touch Sensitive- Lay Down (2017) *Outro song: Paul McCartney- Simply having a Wonderful Christmas time (1979) Gallery ergrgg.PNG|Het Patel in his 1992 Testarossa driving to the event. pat3l.PNG v1p3r.PNG|Het's Dodge SRT Viper ACR as he steps into it lights camera action2.PNG|The race begins, with Het in 8th place 45tertyy.PNG|Het in 9th place, following Angelo Benfield dsfgdgg.PNG dfgfg.PNG|Het is flanked by competitors. Seen on the left is Gabriel Press. defdggg.PNG|Het fights with Jacqueline Hancock on a roundabout on the way to Bamburgh Castle refgtgg.PNG|(From fore to background) Jacqueline Hancock, Elias Mast and Gabriel Press on the roundabout wrrtgtrgh.PNG|A graceful turn erewtgtg.PNG ereggt.PNG|Bamburgh castle can be seen in the distance looming over the drivers. jinnah.PNG|Kalen Jinnah can be seen, wrecked on the side of the road leading into Bamburgh Castle. Possibly spun out previously. ergfegtrtg.PNG|The drivers navigate the tight passageways of Bamburgh Castle rtrreyy.PNG|Angelo Benfield can be seen following Het, while Gabriel Press and Genevieve Ferrara have drastically overshot a corner. rtyy.PNG|A hood camera view from Het as he passes Scott Tinter and Mukrab Tesfasselasie who appears to have failed to brake on the final turn at Bamburgh, lamps.PNG|An overhead view as Het passes them. cannonz.PNG|Het flies off of the top of Bamburgh castle, which launches him into 1st place ergergt.PNG|Het riding away from Bamburgh in 1st as the rest of the drivers make the jump off of the castle. ertg.PNG|A rear trunk camera view as the other drivers (Alejandro Ventura in 2nd) aggressively attempt to pass Het. erretett.PNG|An interior view from Het's Viper as he makes a turn. ertgetet.PNG|The snow flies past the Viper as if sitting still as Het crosses into Edinburgh. ergegtet.PNG|Het and Alejandro fight for 1st place with Het attempting to pin Alejandro to the sidewalk, unsuccessfully. wertrwt.PNG|Manuel Lagunas passes Het and Alejandro briefly for 1st place. He crashes off-screen soon after. ertett.PNG|Angelo Benfield in 3rd place chases Het on another roundabout. ertetetr.PNG ertetr.PNG|Top-down view eregett.PNG|The drivers itching to take 2nd place. stitching.PNG|Interior camera view on the last stretch of the race. efeettt.PNG|Het reaches the finish, as Angelo in 2nd can be seen flying into Edinburgh Castle, the front doorway of which is the official finish line. Trivia *This race featured a roster that was almost entirely made of drivers new to the World Race Series. All except for Elias Mast were never before seen at the time that the Christmas Special was uploaded. *In the finishing placings roster at the end of the video, Denzel Daza and Scott Tinter's last names are underlined in red due to the names not being proper dictionary words. By mistake, this was left in during production. *This video did away with many of the new features seen in World Race Series 2018. Namely being the stick figure representations of drivers and the announcer's voice calling out happenings in the race. In fact the only indication of anything actually happening in the race other than the footage is the top 5 roster. This showcases the top 5 drivers only when a position in the top 5 changes drivers. The Christmas Special also got several new innovations, such as fancy driver gallery animations and moving driver gallery videos instead of pictures. Category:Races/series